My Imaginary Friend
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: My entry for daa3fan's humor/friendship FF challenge. Natsume Hyuuga thinks his life is the most boring thing he ever has. That is, until he meets a blond haired, ghost-like guy who claims to be his so called imaginary friend. AU. Pairing: MxN


**This is my entry for daa3fan's humor/friendship Gakuen Alice FanFiction challenge. **

**Summary: **Natsume Hyuuga thinks his life is the most boring thing he ever has. That is, until he meets a blond haired, ghost-like guy who claims to be his so called imaginary friend. AU. Pairing: MxN

**Disclaimer: **All Gakuen Alice's characters and other properties respectfully belong to Higuchi Tachibana. My Imaginary Friend: A Lonely Angel belongs to Yuuto Tamano only. No plagiarism.

**Beware of grammar and tenses errors and also a little amount of randomness.**

* * *

For a crimson eyed lad namely Natsume Hyuuga, life is nothing but boring.

He wakes up at 5 in the morning, then takes a quick bath and breakfast with pancakes or cereals. After that, he washes the dirty clothes while sweeping the floors. He has to do that alone because he lives with no one in his apartement. After those are finished, he dresses up into his school uniform and makes _bento _for himself. He goes to school at eight sharp in the morning by bicycle.

After school finishes at three thirty in the afternoon, he immediately rides his bicycle towards a supermarket nearby, where he part-time works as a cashier. He finishes his work at 9 in the evening then heads back home. He studies first for an hour before he goes to sleep.

And that routines keep repeating for, most likely, everyday.

He never goes to cinema, or to an amusement park, or just hangs out with all his friends like teenagers used to do in their teen life. He never tries to have fun. And that's because he has no friends. All of his classmates and colleagues in work are afraid of him, or maybe he merely refuses to have one, no one knows.

His handsome face also lacks of emotions. As if he is frowning all the time. He rarely talks. He never smiles. He sends off an aura that tells everyone not to get close to him. No one ever dares to be near him. No one ever wants to.

His sixteen years of life is the most boring thing he ever has. Living a life, for him, is merely an obligation. And he thinks it's not going to change until he dies because of boredom.

That is, until _that person _comes into this rigid life of his.

* * *

**My Imaginary Friend: A Lonely Angel**

by Yuuto Tamano

* * *

He opened his eyelids then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall beside him. 05:04 A.M. He kept still for a while before he groaned in annoyance.

_Another boring day_, he said in mind.

Then he quickly got out of his bed and headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a quick bath. He never feels sleepy waking up this early in the morning. He is used to it. After the _incident _which caused all his family to leave him alone for eternity, he is forced to do the housework with his own. That's why he always wakes up this early when most of the teens his age are still sleeping soundly.

On the mirror before him he can see his reflection. Raven hair, crimson eyes, and pale skin. He is actually a gorgeous guy if he doesn't have this unfriendly aura attached on his face.

_"You have a pimple on your forehead!" _said a voice from out of nowhere.

He could feel his body slightly trembling as he turned his head at his right and left and found no one. He shook his face. Maybe that voice was merely his imagination. But nevertheless, he removed his raven bangs and found a tiny pimple on it.

He cursed mentally, not that he cares if he has a pimple on his face but it is just annoying. Yet he ignored it and quickly walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

When he was adding milk into a bowl of cereals for breakfast, the same voice from before suddenly said, _"Only cereals? Aren't you Japanese? You do know that all the Japanese eat rice on breakfast!"_

Natsume frowned in annoyance. He looked at both his right and left and still found no one. "Just shut up!" he yelled.

Then he didn't hear that mysterious voice again. He sighed in relief when he thought that it is over.

He doesn't know that he will regret it later.

After done all his housework, he immediately changed his clothes into uniform and put on his shoes. After making sure that the door is locked, he walked towards his bicycle on the apartment's ground. He set off once he rode it.

_"I miss riding a bicycle!" _Natsume swore he could hear that voice and ignored it, thinking that it was only his imagination.

He arrived at eight in his school, _Alice High_, one of the best private schools in his town. It has a big building and huge garden. The facilities, such as laboratories, gym, swimming pool, and many others can be found here. _School for the riches_, that's what everyone calls this prestigious high school. Sometimes Natsume couldn't believe a poor student like him can be accepted in this kind of school. Maybe that's the reason why scholarship exists in this world.

Still thirty minutes before school starts, Natsume made his way towards a certain big sakura tree. He sat under it and leaned his back on its trunk. He closed both of his eyes, feeling the gentle breeze passed through him. It was so peaceful and calm until a voice interrupted him.

_"Don't get asleep, unless you want to be late to your class."_

Natsume snapped his crimson eyes open. That's it. That voice has reached beyond his patience limit. He realizes that that voice isn't only his imagination. It is more than that. It is too real for his own good.

"Who are you? Show yourself, bastard!" he shouted at no one in particular as he turned his head to the right and left. "I know you're there."

It was silent for a while until that voice spoke again, _"Look above you."_

Natsume did what that voice told him and his eyes widened in an instant.

There he sees a figure of a handsome guy smiling towards him. He has a blonde hair and sparkling blue orbs. He is tall and his skin looks pale. He wears a purely white long-sleeved shirt and pants. To Natsume, he looks just like a normal guy in his age, _except _the fact that he is floating in the air.

"Wh-What the—"

Spontaneously, he stepped backward and shook his head in fear and disbelief, wanting for the sight above him to disappear. But when he focused his eyes on that direction again, he still can see _him _clearly.

_"Don't be scared of me." _that floating guy started to speak, _"For your information I'm not what you think I am; I am not a ghost."_

Natsume said nothing as he could feel cold sweat running down his temple. His crimson eyes narrowed in awareness. He is a bit scared, to be honest. He thought everyone would also get scared if they found a mysterious, ghost-like guy in front of them. And don't forget to mention that _he _is also, umm, talking.

_"My name is Ruka Nogi. You can call me Ruka. Like I said before, I am not a ghost. I am actually a fragment of your loneliness, a product of your desire to have a friend to talk to. In other words..."_

He paused for a while before he then smiled blissfully and unhesitatingly said,

_"I am your imaginary friend."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

To be honest, there is this certain one girl whom Natsume likes.

She is a beautiful girl who has a long brunette hair and two big hazel eyes. She is a beautiful girl whose skirt always waving when she is walking. She is a beautiful girl who likes talking a lot with loud voice. She is a beautiful girl who always clumsily falling down onto the floor. She is a beautiful girl with sunshine aura around her.

Everyone likes her; Natsume is also not an exception. Her warm smiles are the reason why most of the male populations in Alice High have a crush on her. She is also small and innocent, causing the boys to have a desire to protect her. No wonder that she has been confessed for countless times, but strangely enough, she refused all of them kindly.

That makes Natsume happy. He can't stand it if her smiles and beauty are taken by another guy beside him. He wants her for himself. He needs her badly to fill his boring life, to light the darkness inside of him. He loves her too much so—

_"—that's why he always comes to this sakura tree every morning to watch her painting through the window in that art club room placed not far from this place." _Ruka said in monolog.

Yes, all the sentences above are only his speaking.

"Will you just shut up?" Natsume asked in annoyance, not turning his face from a _manga_ he is holding. "I don't like her and that's final."

_"Aww, you're denying your love again, Natsume!"_

Natsume grunted in irritation as he tried to ignore the floating guy beside him. That guy named Ruka has been nagging the hell out of him for three days already. Ruka talks a lot, causing him, the guy of few words, to talk back in order to shut the blonde up. Sometimes he even has to shout, or yell. But Ruka still doesn't want to stop his words.

What make it worst, the fact that only he who can see and talk to Ruka, so he is often accused as a crazy by everyone near him for self-talking.

But he can't help noticing that his life has changed a hundred and eighty degrees ever since Ruka came to his life. No more a boring day, thanks a lot to him. Even Natsume doesn't feel lonely anymore, whether he realizes it or not.

Sometimes he wondered if Ruka is really his so-called imaginary friend or not. He doesn't believe that kind of thing, and will not. Although he also doesn't really mind if he really is.

_"What is that girl's name again? I kinda forget." _Ruka asked as he put his index finger and thumb on his chin.

"Mikan Sakura." Natsume answered easily.

_"Oh yes, Mikan! By the way Natsume, I want to make you and Mikan together!"_

Natsume's eyes widened as he finally turned his head to face Ruka. "What did you say?"

_"I want to make you and Mikan together."_

"Don't bother." Natsume said coldly. His eyes once again on his _manga_, "Even though I really do like her—which is I do not and also will not—and want to be near her, she must be rejected me, like everyone does. I am poor and she is rich. We are so different. And she must be scared of me because of that rumor."

_"You mean, the one you told me yesterday? The rumor about you putting your family and house in fire when you were 14?"_

Natsume nodded slowly. Because of that rumor, everyone hates him. No one ever wants to be near him.

_"So? The rumor isn't true at all." _Ruka replied easily.

"I said don't bother trying."

_"But I still want to get you and Mikan together." _Ruka said stubbornly. He shook his head when Natsume just ignored his words. He doesn't understand why Natsume keeps denying his true feeling. Perhaps Natsume only needs to be convinced. _"Listen to me, Natsume. Like I said three days ago, I was created by your desires and one of those is a girl named Mikan Sakura. And I'm here to grant it. Do you understand?"_

Natsume stole a glance at Ruka before he turned back to his _manga_ and said, "Whatever. Just do what you want."

_"Pardon?"_

"I said you can do whatever you want—" Natsume then smirked lightly. "—after all there's nothing you can do considering that transparent body of yours."

It is Ruka's turn to smirk, _"Don't underestimate me. Even though I'm like this, I can touch everything in this world if you want me to."_

"And I don't."

_"But your inner self does." _Ruka responded as he smiled. He ignored the words 'Yeah, whatever' that came out of Natsume's mouth. _"Okay then, it's settled! Tomorrow I'll write a letter for your beloved Mikan Sakura!"_

"Yeah, right." Natsume said sarcastically. Right at the moment, he doesn't know that he will take back his sarcastic words soon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_How the hell is this happening to me? _Natsume said in his mind as he saw a sight that never did he expect to happen.

There standing in front of him is a brunette haired girl in pigtail with her big hazel eyes straightly looking at him. All of her fingers are shyly intertwining with each other and her face slightly bows down although her eyes are still locked to him. And he swears he sees a tinge of red on both of her cheeks.

"Umm... I... uh... w-what is it Hyuuga-kun?" the girl, namely Mikan Sakura, asked in hesitation. Is this girl always like this when she's being confessed?

But, no, he is not going to confess to her, for he is also confused why Mikan is now standing in front of him. "What?"

"Huh?" She looked at him confused. "But you're the one who sent me this letter, asking me to meet you after school in front of a sakura tree placed in school's west garden?"

Natsume blinked in realization. Now he knows who the heck the one is behind this. As he heard a snickers coming from his right, he glared at it.

_"Easy man. I did tell you that I would write a letter for her didn't I?"_

Natsume tch-ed in annoyance. Note to himself: never underestimate that blonde boy ever again. Then he looked back at Mikan before him, who is still acting like a shy pussycat. She looks cute and why the hell is his heart beating so fast right now? He doesn't even like her. Damn it.

"Umm... So?" she asked, a bit uncomfortable with the quietness between them.

What should he do now? What should he say to her? He doesn't know. He feels like his mouth is being locked. In time like this he regrets why he didn't try to socialize before.

_"Ask her on a date! Ask her on a date!"_

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Both of his crimson eyes widened in shock as he realized what the heck he has just said. And they got wider when he heard her say 'yes'.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

It is awkward. Totally awkward.

_"Look Natsume, I'm your love advisor here so you have to listen to me. Now, hold her hand!"_

"Shut up!" Natsume said in whisper. Until this moment he still can't believe that this is happening to him. It's that floating blonde's fault. He glared at the blonde for a while before he fastened his paces in frustration.

"Hyuuga-kun! Wait for me!" shouted a feminine voice behind him.

Oh, he forgot that Mikan is with him right now.

Then he stopped and turned around, finding the brunette haired girl ran towards him. She took a lot of breath when she is right next to him. "Don't walk so fast, Hyuuga-kun. I can't catch up with you."

_"See? That's why I told you to hold her hand." _Ruka commented as he shook his head.

Natsume once again glared at him and finally did what he told him to do. Hesitantly, Natsume took her hand in his, expecting her to reject him. But she didn't. Otherwise, she smiled and slightly blushed. He raised one of his short eyebrows in confusion. Why didn't she reject him? Why is she doing this to him?

Hand by hand, they slowly walked towards a park nearby and bought two boxes of _howalons_ for themselves. Ruka forced him to also pay for her _howalon_, because that's what all men do in a date. Natsume snorted before he did so. Then the two took a seat on a bench in front of a small fish pond.

It was awkward. None of them uttered even a word. Only sounds of chewing could be heard between them. Never did one of them exchange glances. They looked like strangers, Ruka thought. He had to do something, or else it would be worst than awkward. But before Ruka could do something, Natsume suddenly stood up.

"I forgot I have to work. See you later." he said and quickly walked away.

Leaving Ruka and Mikan dumbfounded.

_"W-What? How dare he left his date alone just like that? He didn't even take her home!" _Ruka lamented as loud as he could. Mikan and the others couldn't hear him after all.

He looked at Mikan first in pity. He was about to float away when he heard something unexpected coming out of Mikan's mouth.

"Well," she said to herself, "I guess he doesn't like me at all. I'm so stupid to even have this hope about him liking me." Then she sadly walked away.

Ruka's blue eyes widened in shock. Does that mean...?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

_It was red. _

_As red as a human's blood could be. _

_The dark sky was all covered in a mixture of red and grey. So beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. _

_A boy of about fourteen years old stared at the view before him in wide eyes. That was his house which was covered in those big red fire and grey smokes. The sound of fire made him froze. Numb. He couldn't feel anything. He didn't even realize the neighborhoods who tried to extinguish the fire._

_Then, suddenly he could heard a scream, or perhaps two, or three. He knew the voices very well. Those were his father's, his mother's, and Aoi's._

_"They are inside! They need my help!" he shouted and quickly ran towards the burned house. But two of his neighborhoods detained him._

_He cried. He shouted. He raised both of his hands to reach the house. But he failed. He couldn't reach them. He couldn't help them._

_His family._

_.  
_

.

Natsume woke up in shock and his crimson eyes were all wide. Cold sweats running down his temples and his breaths were out of control. He could feel this tight feeling growing inside his chest.

_"Natsume, are you okay?" _said a gentle voice. It makes him feels calm all of a sudden.

"Ruka..." he started, stammering. "I-I couldn't h-help them... I couldn't!"

_"Ssh, ssh, it's only a nightmare, Natsume." _Ruka smiled as he tapped Natsume's shivering shoulder.

"B-8ut... But..."

_"It's okay. Get back to sleep." _he said as Natsume nodded and lay back down on his bed. He closed his eyes as he felt his hand being squeezed lightly.

_"Don't worry. I'll always be by your side."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

When morning came, Natsume already turned back to his cold side. He did his morning routines just as usual. Never once he mentioned anything about the nightmare he had the night before, as if it didn't happen at all.

That makes Ruka to be quite worried. But he just can't ask what's wrong with him.

He followed Natsume towards his school while at the same time thinking about what he should do to this best friend of his—okay, maybe it is just him who feels that their relationship is already in a level of best friend. He was still wondering about it when suddenly Natsume's bike stopped right at the school's gate. He looked up and found Mikan Sakura standing in front of them.

That commotion unwillingly gains whispers from all the students who coincidentally pass by.

"Umm, Hyuuga-kun…" Mikan started shyly, "…about yesterday, umm, I—"

But Natsume easily walked passing her, as if she didn't exist in his eyes. Ruka's mouth hung up seeing Natsume's act. _That was so mean_, he thought, _there's really something wrong with him after last night. _Then he stole a glance at Mikan whose eyes, just as expected, a bit teary. Mikan quickly ran away to God-knows-where, perhaps to hide her cries.

It was very obvious that Mikan likes Natsume back. Since when is one thing he is not so sure of.

Ruka immediately headed towards Natsume, who is sitting down under the usual sakura tree after parking his bike. Without another thought, Ruka snapped at him, _"That was so mean of you, Natsume! I didn't expect you to act like that! Poor her! Didn't you think about her feeling first before you ignored her like that?"_

Natsume merely answered him with silence.

"_Answer me, Natsume! Why did you ignore her?"_

Again. No answers.

"_NATSUME—"_

"I DID THAT FOR HER SAKE, YOU KNOW!" Natsume suddenly snapped back with the same loudness, causing Ruka to step backward a bit. Natsume soon realized what he had done to Ruka and then sighed. "Sorry… I lost my control."

Ruka gulped before he spoke, _"It's okay. But… why?"_

The raven haired lad paused for a while, quite hesitant to say what is in his mind. He inhaled first before he explained, "You see, there were lots of students watching us back then. I did that because I don't want her to be shunned by her friends because she talks to me. You know my reputation in this school, don't you? I'm accused as a murderer. I'm poor. I'm scared by the whole school. No one wants to be near me. Perhaps in their eyes I was a virus who would transmit an illness if they touched me. Do you understand now?"

"_Natsume…"_ Ruka responded sadly, _"But what about your own feeling? You love her, don't you?"_

"I do." he replied fast, "But I don't deserve her."

"_But, Natsume—"_

"Now can you just leave me alone, Ruka?"

Ruka sighed deeply. There's nothing he can do to convince Natsume anymore right now. Hesitantly he floated away, leaving Natsume alone just like what he wants. Now he finally knows what kind of person the true Natsume is. Natsume is actually not a scary devil, but he is a lonely angel. He is a kind of person who will sacrifice himself for the sake of his loved ones. Surely, that kind of person deserves happiness.

_And that's why I am here for, _Ruka determinedly said in his mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been a week since that event with Mikan. Since then, Natsume has been worse than miserable. Though his academic grades do not decrease, but his heart does. He often muses, causing him to be scolded by his boss in his part-time work. His failure in love is most likely the reason why he becomes like this.

Ruka, being the closest person to him, is very concerned seeing him in that kind of state.

He knows very well that he has to do something to help him find his happiness. But unfortunately, he doesn't know how to.

Then God seems to grant his wish. That time he was, as usual, following Natsume towards his classroom, when he coincidentally found a poster plastered on the school's announcement board. It's about an art competition which is going to be held by school right a day before the school's culture festival. He stared at it for a while before he suddenly smiled.

He just got an idea. A very good one.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

For Mikan, an art competition this year is the most important event to prove her skill in painting.

She stared at the blank white canvas before her. She has been staring at it for quite a long time now. She just can't think of anything to paint, though she has prepared the tints on her palette and a paintbrush in her hand.

"Oh God… What should I do now? The deadline is next week!" she said frustratingly.

She sighed deeply as she placed the palette and the brush on her desk. How can she think of anything good when her heart is broken like this? Since the day her loved one ignored her a week ago, she has been crying a lot every night. Maybe she is just being a crybaby. But she can't help it, can she?

Finally, after two months of secretly in love with Natsume Hyuuga, it has just been broken simply just like that.

She smiled as she remembered the first time she realized her feeling for the crimson eyed lad. It was a clear morning when she decided to paint something for her own pleasure. Then she walked towards her art club room and took a seat in front of her white canvas. She thought of something for a while before she decided to open the window.

That was the time when she saw a figure of a beautiful guy sleeping under a sakura tree.

He looked peaceful and serene, like an innocent child. She swore she could see a sparkling aura coming out of his body. His raven hair waved every time a breeze blowing passed him. His pale complexion made him just looked like a doll. Somehow, she just couldn't get her hazel eyes off of him.

Then she decided to paint him.

She was a bit shocked when the next day she found him walking through the school's corridor. His face a hundred and eighty degrees changed from a beauty to scary. He had this unfriendly aura around him that told all the people near him to back off. When she asked for his name to her friends, they only told her to stay away from him, because of the rumor about him killing his own family.

Yet despite of hating him, she continued to love him more. Every morning, she always secretly watched him from inside the art club room while pretending to paint. Most of the time, she watched him reading a _manga_ or just relaxed himself while staring at the sky, though she liked him more when he was sleeping.

She chuckled when she remembered that these days she often saw him talking to himself. That's actually better than seeing him frowning all the time. And then, she remembered when he asked her to go on a date. It was the happiest thing ever happened in her life, even though in the end he left him alone inside a park.

And then, the event a week ago occurred, causing her to release a tear.

"I must not cry right now! I have to immediately find an object to paint!" she said to herself as she wiped her tears. "What is the theme again? Oh, right, _'My Most Important Thing'_."

When she was about to sit down in front of her canvas again, a letter suddenly came flying through the open window and hit her face. She quickly took and opened it.

Then a bright smile is formed on her pretty face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you doing, Ruka? Why are you taking me to this place?" Natsume asked in whisper while being dragged by the floating blonde beside him.

When they finally arrived at a certain place, Natsume quickly examined his surroundings. It is his school's gym. But somehow the situation inside is a lot different from the usual. When the school ended, it supposed to be empty, or at least hardly people could be found inside. But today, there are too many people and too many paintings framed on the made-up walls scattered in the center of the gym.

Oh, he almost forgot, today is his school's culture festival, and he heard there was some art competition held by school exactly the day before. Maybe this is the exhibition of all the participant's paintings.

_"Natsume, please ask someone where the winner's painting is framed! Please, pretty please!" _Ruka pleaded with his puppy eyes.

Natsume sighed in defeat. Then he walked towards an art teacher who coincidentally is standing nearby. That teacher is an old woman who has the most gentle eyes, but will turn to be menacingly when she is teaching.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kataoka, can you tell me where the number one winner's painting is?" he asked respectfully. He remembered he once had a zero in her class.

Mrs. Kataoka looked up at him then smiled, one thing he didn't expect her to do.

"Ah, it's right there. This year's winner is very talented. Even I almost cried seeing her painting. I guess everyone is also the same as me. You should take a look too, Hyuuga-san." she answered.

Somehow, Natsume felt something different about the way she smiled. But he shrugged it off and after said thanks, he made his way towards the direction Mrs. Kataoka has just pointed.

_"Wow, just as expected from a winner! In front of her painting is filled with a lot of people viewing. I can't see anything!" _Ruka commented as he tried to float higher._ "Ah, there it is! It is indeed a very good painting! You should take a look, Natsume!"_

"Why should I?" Natsume questioned in a bored tone.

_"You should! You have to see this painting!"_

Natsume sighed for an umpteenth time this day. "Okay, okay..." he half-agreed and slowly tried to go further through one or two people in front of him.

"Excuse me, let me—"

That's when almost everyone in front of him turned their face at him. He stopped his paces and gulped as he saw so many eyes staring at him as if they have just spotted a criminal near them. He knows that all the students in Alice High don't like him, but to be stared at like this is just... uncomfortable.

"What's wro—" His words were interrupted when he suddenly saw a smile formed on their face.

One of them then pushed him forward while all the students in front of him made a way for him to walk. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What the heck is wrong with this people? _He questioned himself in mind. Nevertheless, he walked closer to the painting and his crimson eyes widened in an instant.

There on the painting he can see himself. His face, his body... it is just him. More precisely, it is him sleeping under a sakura tree with both of his hands supporting his head.

And then, under the painting is a white plat which is written:

_"My Lonely Angel"_

_He is a symbol of beauty. The best creature God ever made. He is an angel himself. He is a piece of light inside the darkness. He is not a scary devil, he is not an antagonist in a murder movie, but he is just a lonely man whom I love the most._

_By: Mikan Sakura_

_Class: 2-F_

"Wh-What the hell is this?" he asked, totally confused.

"You can say that this is my love confession." a light voice suddenly came out from a girl's mouth behind him. She is none other than the painter herself, Mikan Sakura.

Natsume turned around and found the brunette haired girl smiling happily with flushed cheeks. He only stared at her, not quite understanding what she has just said. Seeing the man before her didn't utter a word, Mikan shyly spoke, "I love you, Natsume Hyuuga. I don't care if you ignore me, I will always do."

Natsume paused for a while, digesting all the words she said before he responded, "But you... I..."

Natsume then took her hand and quickly dragged her out of the gym, followed by Ruka behind them. They could hear whistles coming from all the students they passed by, causing the two of them to slightly blush. When Natsume thought they are quite far from the gym, he released her hand and stared at her.

"Why are you doing this? You just embarassed me in front of everyone back there." he exclaimed coldly.

Mikan's face sadly bowed down, "So-Sorry..."

Seeing the girl, Natsume only sighed then lifted her chin up in order to make her face-to-face with him. "Can I call you Mikan?" he asked out of a sudden, causing her to blink in confusion.

She slowly nodded. She can't deny the fact that her heart is thumping so fast right now.

"Good. Then you can call me Natsume, or boyfriend, or whatever you want."

Mikan widened her hazel eyes. _So that was a reply to my confession! What a weird reply by the way, _she thought. Then without asking first, she hugs him.

To say that he is shocked is an understatement. He has never been hugged by a girl beside his mother and sister. But nevertheless, he hugs her back. "By the way, 'A Lonely Angel'? Seriously? That was creepy."

"I don't know. I just wrote what was written on that mysterious letter."

"Letter?" he asked, confused. Then an idea coming into his mind. Just who else is the jerk behind all this crap beside _him_?

The responsible one, Ruka Nogi, only gulped in fear when he saw Natsume glaring hard at him. But soon, it was changed into a sigh when he saw an unexpected thing formed on Natsume's handsome face.

It is a smile. A simple smile. The first one Natsume has ever made in his entire sixteen years of boring life.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **How was it? Was it good or not? Ah, yes, Natsume and Mikan was unknowingly watching each other in this fic. Hahaha. Actually, this fic is not ending yet. I have the continuation of this fic which I don't know when I will write it. Oh, and please REVIEW! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**  
**


End file.
